No me dejes
by blue kirito
Summary: - Sé mi novio. - Y amante. Haz de mis sueños una realidad.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo ;3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No me dejes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Sé mi novio.**

 **\- Y amante. Haz de mis sueños una realidad.**

 **Solomon x Aladdin**

 **.**

 **Romance +16**

 **.**

 **.**

Solomon no cabe de felicidad. Hoy, luego de cuatro años de expedición en Egipto podrá volver a casa. Ser arqueólogo no es sencillo y más considerando que se aleja de la familia por periodos tan prolongados. Quizá fue esa la razón de que Sheba y Arba forjaran una relación, después de todo ellas tienen más en común. Tampoco es como que el tiempo al lado de su esposa fuera un desperdicio, Aladdin nació porque entre ellos alguna vez hubo amor.

\- Aladdin.

¿Habrá crecido mucho? Con diez años es obvio que no es más el pequeño de sus recuerdos. Da un poco de tristeza. Seguramente ha perdido la inocencia y dulzura de aquella tierna edad. En la actualidad es fácil que los hijos sean más agudos e incluso perversos que los padres. Es cuando mete la llave a la cerradura en la puerta que la ansiedad le embarga. Está preparado para muchas cosas pero no reconocer a su vástago no es una de ellas. Entra y cierra tras de si pero no se atreve a dar un solo paso.

\- ¡Estoy en casa! - se anunció con la varonil voz de un rey.

\- ¡Papá!

Un niño salió a toda velocidad de la cocina, empolvado de harina. Caramba, ¿qué es esa cosita adorable que se acerca con la más maravillosa sonrisa?

\- ¡Bienvenido papá!

Se lanzó a los brazos del aludido que logró cogerle luego de soltar el equipaje.

\- Aladdin, ¿qué te pasó? - interroga más sorprendido que curioso.

\- Mamá Arba dijo que hoy regresabas y quería darte una sorpresa. Mamá Sheba me ayudó.

\- ¿Están en casa?

\- Ah... toman una ducha. Tuvimos un accidente con el chocolate.

No pudo contener el sonrojo en sus mejillas, el que se intensificó al recibir una caricia en la cabecita.

\- Eres un buen niño.

\- Je je je je.

\- ¿Puedo comer algunas galletas?

\- Todavía no están listas.

\- Que pena.

\- ¡Pero lo estarán! Mmm mmm - miró a los lados contrariado - Mientras podrías lavarte las manos, así no te hará daño.

\- Tienes razón - sonríe - pero primero necesito guardar el equipaje.

\- ¡Te ayudo! - toma una maleta más grande que él y la arrastra.

\- No es necesario, podrías lastimarte.

\- ¡La aguanto! - entusiasta - Debes estar cansado.

Que sorpresa más grata se ha llevado el arqueólogo. Los años no han cambiado en lo más mínimo a su hijo, es exactamente igual al ángel en sus recuerdos, aunque un poquitín más alto.

...

\- ¡Kya!

Aladdin se lanza emocionado a la cama, hundiéndose un poco en el mullido colchón. Abrazando un pergamino con ahínco.

\- ¡Las notas de papá!

No puede esperar para leer y adquirir conocimientos. Aunque claro que no será suficiente. Cuando Solomon despierte ansia escuchar las historias directo de él. Se coloca boca abajo, desenrolla y los zafiros se pasean de un lado a otro extasiados.

...

Por la mañana el arqueólogo se gira en el lecho con algo de pereza. Vaya que el recibimiento de Sheba y Arba fué mucho más entusiasta de lo que imaginó. Platicaron como hacía tiempo, recordándole la época en que eran amigos. Luego se la pasaron reproduciendo vídeos de Aladdin. Sus fiestas de cumpleaños, el día que entró a la primaria, algunas películas que hacia en compañía de sus amigos y más. No se sintió satisfecho hasta que contempló la última, a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada. Pero fué imposible retirarse antes, no podía alejar la mirada de tan lindo muchacho. Respiró hondo. Tampoco está en sus planes el quedarse todo el día enterrado en las sábanas. Alza la mano buscando un vaso con agua.

\- Oh, buenos días papá.

La infantil voz le obligó a reincorporarse.

\- ¿Aladdin? ¿Qué se te ofrece?

\- Ah, disculpa por entrar sin avisar pero pensé que tendrías sed y traje un poco de leche.

\- Que considerado, muchas gracias.

\- El desayuno estará listo en unos minutos.

\- Enseguida voy.

Aladdin sonrió y se retiró luego de poner la jarra y un vaso en el buró. Solomon lo contempla orgulloso. Definitivamente tiene un hijo precioso.

...

Como es sábado el infante no tiene que ir al colegio así que Solomon aprovechó para decir que se haría cargo de él para que Arba y Sheba pudieran disfrutar de un tiempo en pareja. Durante varias horas padre e hijo conversaron sobre la expedición a Egipto y de cómo se la pasaron y las cosas que hicieron durante ese tiempo. Así Solomon se enteró de la existencia de Alibaba, el mejor amigo de su hijo y al que parece tener un aprecio un tanto... irracional. De alguna manera le hizo sentir incómodo... ¿celoso? Probablemente.

\- ¡Fué lo que dijo Alibaba-kun! - anunció moviendo las manitas entusiasta.

\- Ya veo, es un chico muy interesante.

\- ¡¿Verdad?! Por eso Mor-san lo quiere tanto.

\- ¿Mor?

\- Es su novia y mi mejor amiga.

El hombre emitió un suspiro de alivio descuidadamente. ¿Por qué le afecta que su hijo aprecie tanto a otra persona? Es natural que Solomon no sea el centro de su mundo, aunque dicho pensamiento de alguna manera dolió.

\- ¿Papá?

\- ¿Que te parece ayudarme a traducir jeroglíficos?

\- ¡Si!

Una vez más esa brillante sonrisa le llena de algarabía, provoca un ligero temblorcito en su corazón.

...

A veces Solomon no estaba en casa porque daba conferencias en las universidades, foros y museos. Toda una celebridad. Cuando Aladdin tenía tiempo libre le llevaba y luego iban a divertirse o comer. En más de una ocasión los fans del arqueólogo les interrumpieron para pedir algún autógrafo o fotografía. Solomon no es admirado sólo por sus hallazgos, sabiduría o riqueza sino por ser increíblemente joven y apuesto. Sin embargo siempre le dió su lugar al pequeño.

\- ¿Serían tan amables de darnos un poco de espacio?

Pedía con un gesto sublime, y ello le devolvía a la íntima burbuja de convivencia con el angelito de ojos cálidos.

...

Los días pasaron rápidamente, al igual que las semanas y meses. Al llegar diciembre le informaron a Solomon que debía partir a lo que anteriormente era conocido como Mesopotamia. ¿Podía? Se supone que es algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, natural en su vida pero alejarse de Aladdin en esta ocasión se le antojaba insoportable. ¿Llevarle? No, es un crimen siquiera el considerarlo. Ah, es la primera vez que la confusión nubla su buen juicio.

...

Solomon le dió miles de vueltas al asunto pero debe hablarlo con Aladdin cuando antes. No podía esperar así que fué al colegio. Se plantó delante del portón donde muchas madres y por qué no, algunos padres le devoraban con la mirada. La cándida risa de su hijo llamó su atención al tiempo que una curva alegre se pintó en sus labios, la que desapareció apenas tuvo al niño en su rango de visión. Un joven lo tenía abrazado, si bien no con intenciones dudosas si lo suficiente para reavivar la llama de los celos. Más aún porque su tacto no parecía indiferente al menor. No pudo contenerse así que caminó hasta toparse en el camino del par.

\- Aladdin.

\- ¿Papá?

El infante se desconcertó por la evidente molestia del adulto.

\- Ah mmm. El es mi mejor amigo, Alibaba-kun. Alibaba-kun, él es mi papá S-s-s...

\- Solomon - completó este al notar que el niño no podía pronunciar su nombre por vergüenza.

\- ¡Oh señor es usted muy afortunado!

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Aladdin lo adora! Todo el tiempo habla de usted. ¡Todo! Francamente me está volviendo loco.

\- ¡Que injusto Alibaba-kun! ¡Sólo buscó que todos sepan lo fantástico que es!

\- ¡El mundo entero lo admira!

\- ¡No es suficiente!

La curiosa discusión devolvió la tranquilidad a Solomon que invitó al par a comer. Ahí se dió cuenta de lo agradable que era Alibaba. Llevaron al rubio a casa y volvieron a la propia. Una vez adentro Solomon cogió al niño entre sus brazos, de espaldas a él.

\- Me tengo que ir - declaración que hizo temblar al menor.

\- Es tu trabajo así que no te preocupes.

La voz sonó quebrada, seguramente lloraba. Solomon giró a su hijo y le tomó del mentón, efectivamente, por las mejillas bajan lágrimas sin control, las que limpia con ayuda de los pulgares, los que pronto recorren los virginales labios. Solomon acorta la distancia hasta tocar los ajenos con los propios y alejar el rostro de manera sutil. Aún tan cerca que su respiración hace cosquillas a la diminuta boca.

\- ¿Qué fue... ?

\- Te besé Aladdin.

\- ¿Besar? ¿Por qué?

\- Eres mi hijo y está mal pero me enamoré. Ansiaba degustar tu sabor como no tienes idea. Incluso llegar más lejos. Entiendo que no sientas lo mismo pero debía ser sincero, jamás te mentiría. No volveré en muchos años, así no tendrás...

\- Lo siento.

\- No has hecho nada malo.

\- Perdón. En realidad... sé lo que es un beso. Yo... lo hice cuando llegaste.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Cuando me encontraste con la leche. Fué accidental, te miré con curiosidad pero luego me pareció que te veías tan apuesto que... no pude evitarlo.

\- Tu me... ¿besaste?

\- Si - admitió rojo hasta las orejas - Me gustas.

\- ¿Hace cuánto?

\- Dos años. Pensé que podía ocultarlo pero... No me dejes otra vez. Llévame contigo.

\- ¿Y el colegio?

\- Puedo aprender a tu lado, eres un gran tutor. Haré los exámenes que validen mis estudios. Antes resistí la distancia porque no entendía mis sentimientos, está vez me voy a morir.

\- No puedo. Es peligroso. Los dos solos... querré tocarte...

\- Deseo que lo hagas.

\- ¿Eh?

\- He fantaseado muchas veces con que tus manos llegan a sitios que no cubre mi ropa. Seré tuyo si lo permites.

\- ¿Quién te enseñó sobre estas cosas?

\- El consejero de mi colegio, Judal-kun. Sabe que estoy enamorado de ti.

\- ¿Y q-qué dijo?

\- "Estúpido enano, deja que te coja y no jodas."

Solomon rió ligeramente.

\- Aún si es incorrecto tenemos un cómplice.

\- Dos. Alibaba-kun también lo sabe.

\- ¿Y qué opina?

\- Que si soy feliz no hay problema pero, si me haces llorar te golpeará.

\- Muy justo. Conoces a gente interesante.

\- Je je je lo sé.

\- Entonces, ¿sabes lo que hacen las parejas?

\- Sip.

\- ¿Aceptarías ser mi novio?

\- Y amante. Haz de mis sueños una realidad por favor.

\- Hoy no. Sheba o peor aún Arba podrían matarme, pero en el extranjero no te dejaré dormir. Y en un futuro, cuando seas mayor y nadie pueda alejarte, gritaré a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que te amo.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- Lo juro.

Solomon le cogió por la cintura y besó de nueva cuenta, de manera mucho más intensa, demandante y apasionada. Hasta quedarse sin aire por culpa de su demandante hijo que le miraba deseando más. Aladdin tomó las manos de su padre para colocarlas sobre su pecho, no para sentir el roce en las sensibles puntitas, sino para entregar su corazón y alma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Me encanta el Solomon con sentimientos de culpa~ que si no? En el manga fue torturado por ello todo el tiempo pero aún así la tentación de chiquito bebé es más de lo que su voluntad puede soportar. Y la idea de un Aladdin que no se puede resistir a este hombre es tan afsdghfsad. Saben? A veces me imagino que Solomon es algo salvaje a la hora de ju ju ju, después de todo son las hormonas y deseo estallando luego de la gran espera *O*. Tengo ganas de escribir algo bien hot de esta pareja pero la pena me gana ja ja ja, me siento culpable de shipear a padre e hijo de esta manera XD. Bueno, nos vemos en otra compañeros de vicio! Larga vida magi y las parejas prohibidas (? !**


End file.
